


[Podfic] Fuzzy Logic by Sparseparsley

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Fuzzy Logic by Sparseparsley</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fuzzy Logic by Sparseparsley

**Title** : Fuzzy Logic  
**Author** : Sparseparsley  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Derek and Stiles switch bodies because of wizard reasons and Stiles just wants to know what that awesome scent is.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/470234)  
**Length** 0:44:58  
Link: [right click here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Fuzzy%20Logic%20by%20Sparseparsley.mp3)

Reader's note: So this is a body swap story...I tried to read it as such, which was weird, and hard since I have a Stiles voice in my head and a Derek voice too and I try and sound like them when I read. So this is my Derek-sound-like-Stiles and vise versa. I hope it worked. Either way it's an awesome story, and was fun to try!


End file.
